How We Met
by Quaser
Summary: My story about Opal and Donnie. A lizard and a turtle. A Saki and a Hamoto. Forbidden to be friends, forbidden to have feelings for one another. Destined enemies. But what if Donnie met Opal when they were both children. What if he knew her when she joined the foot clan? What if they were best friends? What if Opal didn't know they were enemies till they met on the battle field?
1. Chapter 1

Once, long ago, there was a baby lizard called Opal. Opal lived in an abandoned subway station in the sewers of NYC. One day Opal heard shouting and crying outside of the room she lived in. A green boy with a shell adorning her back. Tears streamed down his face from his puffy brown eyes, he locked the door and slumped down against it. He brought his knees up to his face and sobbed into them, I was puzzled by this behavior and I moved over to his foot. I nudged it with my nose. He didn't move other than to sob. I nudged his foot again, climbing up onto his knee. He opened his eyes and locked them with my gold ones. 'Hi?' He asks me. I nod and climb onto his shoulder and lick the tears off his cheeks. He giggles and strokes my tail. I lick him again and smile into his brown eyes. 'Can you _understand_ me?' I nod and tuck my head into his green neck.

**Many year**s **later… (ACTUALLY ONLY TWELVE)**

'Donnie?' I ask crawling out of the ventilation shaft and out into his lab. 'Opal? How are you?' He replies from behind the computer. He shuts down, stands up and locks the door. 'Great. How about you? Keeping yourself well?' I ask him walking over to him and hug him. He giggles and steps back. 'Good. I could have been better. I've been training to hard lately, I'm pretty sore all over. Ya ready to do the experiment?' 'Am I ever?! Did you get the diluted mutagen?' I enthuse. 'Yeah, wasn't too hard after another run in with the Kraang.' He rubs his arm with an awkward manner. 'I'll get the dilute.' He says and moves back over to his desk. I walk over to the lab table and pick my tail up and pick a few loose scales off. 'Hmmm.' I think to myself. 'Here it is!' He says, walking over to the lab table and setting the glowing green vial down. 'Okay. Can you get me the laser microbe probe?' 'Yep.' I stand up and walk over to the desk and pick a microscope off the desk. I plop it down next to Donnie and I am just about to sit down when a banging on his door begins. 'Opal-' 'Bye. See ya tomorrow Don!' I say jumping up and sliding my length into the air vent. 'DON! OPEN UP!' A voice shouts from outside of his door. The door opens but I'm already in the vent with hatch closed. I crawl down the tunnel and climb out of the open end. I walk along the sewers and climb up the man hole that leads into the basement of the foot clans base. I climb up the ladder and stand in the middle of a dark hall. I take the left route and enter my room. Inside is a mess of experiments, weapon cases containing Naginata and messes of clothes. 'Home again, home again.' I say to myself. I lie down on my bed and wrap my tail around me. 'Ahhhh' I sigh. Relaxing into the folds of my bed. I close my eyes and think about what, or who, disturbed Donnie and me. God Donnie was cute when he was flustered. NOPE! Opal! You can't fall for him! He's your friend!

But I cant help but think…


	2. Chapter 2

What harm can thinking do? A thought is a thought, right? Forget it! I just want to sleep, I know tomorrow is a big day. I finally get to go on a mission with the rest of the foot! Hopefully I will get to fight something! Xever is leading us to capture something. Or someone. I will at least get to show off how much I've trained, and then maybe Xever will tell Master Shredder how well I fought! One thing leads to another and then I and leading my own platoon! All this thinking and hoping gets me tired so I allow my body to drift asleep afloat its boat of dreams. If Master Shredder knew I dreamed like this I would surely be punished, that's why I use it all up when I'm talking to Don or on my own.

The next morning I jump off my bed and buckle my belt around my waist and over my green scaled tail. I pull my Naginata into its sheath on my back and rush down the hall. I bump into Karai on my way down and I gin her an apology. I run into the assembly hall and take my place next to Bradford. "You're late." He snarls. "Sorry." I grin. He smirks and then looks at Xever who still hasn't noticed I've arrived. "Alright," Xever starts, "I will come from behind with Opal and a small troop of about five. Bradford and the rest of the battalion will distract them while we sneak up on them. They will have no choice but t surrender to us once we've captured them from behind. We all nod and climb onto the roof. I wrap a neon yellow mask around my eyes and take my place. We walk for about fifteen minutes before Bradford and Xever go different ways. Here Xever and I wait while Bradford goes on ahead. I little while later we hear a cry of "BOOYAKASA!" and fighting commences. Xever signals our troop of foot bots to join the attack so him and I can sneak up on the attackers. "Nice mask," He comments, "It's a bit cliché." He adds smarmily. "So's your hair." I shoot back at him. We move around the building, not seeing our attackers once. We climb up a wall and draw our weapons. I hold my Naginata in an attacking position. We vault the wall and rush into battle as silent as mice. That's when I see him. I'm fighting Donnie.

I blink twice and stand still, almost dropping my Naginata. Xever keeps running and attacks something off to the left. "D-Donnie?" I whisper. He is holding off attacks from several foot bots and doesn't notice me. I shake my head. "N-no! I won't!" I yell silently to myself. I will not fight Donatello. My friend, my _only _friend! I rush over and attack another being that looks exactly like Donnie, but it sports a red mask. I swipe at its head several times before flipping backward and running up a wall and landing on its shoulders. My tail wraps around his neck and it struggles to get it off. "HEY!" Someone off to my right yells "LEAVE MY BRO ALONE!" And before I know it a orange banded turtle is trying to get me off his choking brother "Xever!" I yell, getting Xevers attention and a few knives speeding at the orange turtle. I kick the turtle I am choking to the ground where he writhes in pain. I do not remove my tail but start of pick off the orange turtle who has returned to fight me. He yells Donnie's name which causes him to turn around and stare at me. I stare back but keep dodging the turtles attacks. "O-O-Opal?" He mouths at me. I stop fighting and release the grip of my tail. Big. Mistake.

The red turtle is still on the ground but manages to trip me with the orange one landing a hefty low on my shoulder. That snaps me out of gaga vill and I wrap my tail around the red turtle's neck and stand up. I drag my tail along the ground and call for Xever's and Bradford's assistance. They rush over and hold the others back while I drag the turtle along the roof. I hit him on the head with the blunt end of my Naginata and pick him up. God he is heavy.

I take him down the ladder and down into the sewers. I run along the edge of them and up the ladder leading into the basement of the foot clan's base. I haul him u the stairs and into the hall. I put him down and drag him to the Shredders throne room. I throw him through the door and kneel before Master Shredder. "Master. I have a turtle. Have I not failed you?" I say looking down at the floor. "Good Opal. You have not failed me like my other two miscreants. You have my thanks. Now leave me." He says then I leave. I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders.

**Don's POV**

I saw Opal. And she took Raph. I didn't know she was part of the foot clan. Has she told the shredder where our base is? No, she wouldn't, would she? Of course not! Donatello, how dare you think that of your best friend! She would never. Me, Leo and Mikey trudge back to the lair. Mikey is upset but he is trying to bottle it and Leo is blaming himself that Raph captured. We arrive back at the Lair and Leo heads to Master Splinters room to deliver the news. Mikey plops down on the couch and looks at the floor. Me? I head to my lab and lock the door. I press the call button on my T-Phone. It rings for a moment and then Opal's voice picks up on the other end of the line. "Hiya D!" Her cheerful voice picks up on the end. "Opal. Can you come to my lab? I need to talk to you." I say. Im sure I can hear her face fall on the end. "Okay D. I will be there in a bit." She says, her voice a lot lower than before. She hang up and I slam the phone onto my desk. Mikey knocks on the door. "Don? Can I come in? It's not your fault." He says from the other side of the door. I get up and unlock the door. "Don. I know whose fault it is. It was that lizard-lady's fault. She took Raph. Blame her. Leo is too." He tells me. "Yeah, I don't blame him. But it was my fault. I lost track of what I was doing and I wasn't there to help you." "Bro, I woulda lost him even if you did help." "No. It's my fault. I _knew _her." "You _knew _her." "Yeah. I still do." "Why didn't you tell us?" "She didn't know about you, and she was so scared about being thrown out anywhere." "But you knew she was in the foot clan right?" "No. She didn't know I was her enemy until today. I wonder if she is still my friend." "Can I meet her?" "Yeah. But don't tell anyone. Got it?" "Thanks Donnie! I won't!" He runs up and hugs me for what seems like ages. He finally lets go and I shut and the door. A tapping on the air vent hatch begins and Opal slips out of it. Her eyes widen when she sees Mikey. "D-Don? Why is he here?" She shiver and backs against the wall. "Hiya! Im Mikey!" Mikey chirps. "Opal. Donnie, why is he here?" She asks again. I turn to face her. "He's my brother." She nods. "Oh, I see." She smiles at Mikey and then me. "Cool. I always wished I had a sibling." She grins. "And I think by the way you're standing and your face Donnie, I have _not _told the Shredder f our friendship, your lair or you. I don't know what came between your brothers and him but I didn't betray you. And no I do not wish to betray him either but I can tell you where your brother is. He's in the dungeon. I can take you there but not help you. I am forbidden." Opal crosses the room with this and hugs me. "Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

How we met chapter 3

I hug him with a 'Sorry' and let go. Then I turn to Mikey. "Thanks for not yelling at me." I smile at him. "Sorry, I didn't know you were supposed to be my enemy." I smile at him again but it is forced.

"Anyway." I turn back to Don. "Ya'll ready to rescue your brother?" I ask them both. "Not yet." Don says before Mikey can chirp in. "Don! Why?" Mikey moans. "I'm having a few trust issues." He replies turning away from me.

"I'm sorry" I shoot. "You never told me we were enemies!" I yell. A single tear trickles down my cheek. "Well you didn't tell me you were in the foot!" He turns to me, tears of his own setting in his eyes. "You never asked!" I yell at him. "Well that's just too bad!" He yells, the tears falling from his eyes. "In fact, I'm NOT sorry!" I scream. He is shocked, tears dripping down his cheeks. My own push out of the eyes that case them. "Just meet me at the Wal-Mart by the river in twenty." I say before I climb into the air vent and escape.

I don't go straight to Wal-Mart. I go to the base first and to my room. I rip through it, knocking over stands of Naginata and Naginata blades. I smash the little mirror on cabinet and rip out the photograph of me and Donnie behind it. I tear it up and stab it with one of the loose Naginata blades on the carpet. I rip off my yellow mask and feel embarrassed that I ever wanted to be like him. I pull the sheets off my bed and I fashion a hood. I pound the hood into the small container with my black hair dye in it. The cloak changes into a dull blackish grey. I cut it into a bandana and tie it around my nose and mouth. I fashion the rest into a black hood which I pull over my black hair. Blond roots are growing through the top so I position it so only my two yellow eyes can be seen. I stand up and open the door.

Taking a step as my new self. Nikushimi. I take two Naginata blades and a old piece of metal I am able to salvage from the wreckage of my room and attach a blade on either side, fashioning a sort of bo.

I rush along the roof tops, looking for any sign of Donnie of Mikey. I near Wal-Mart and sulk into a shady corner to wait for them. After a good deal of waiting they appear on the roof, only there are three. Not two. I slip out of the shadows and greet Mikey with "Hi. Took ya time." I startle him, causing him to spin around and stare at me. I take off the bandana causing some of my black hair to tumble down my back and settle around my tail. "Let's go." I say and tie the bandana back around my face.

"Come down here." I say motioning towards a sewer lid. I lead all three down into the sewers. I take them down and around until I reach the lid which leads into my home. "Up here." I say not looking at any of them. I already know what they think. "I'm only doing this for the sake of our friendship." I say not looking at any of them.

I lead them into the dark hall and down towards my room. "Wait here. If you see or hear anyone go in there. It's safe." I state. I run down into the dark to see if the way to the dungeons is clear.

**Don's POV**

Opal runs off into the dark and I look at the room she gestured to. Its door is not open but it is obviously hers. "Leo." I whisper. "I think we should go in." He nods and ushers us into the room. Inside its dark so I reach for the light switch. As the light flicks on the room is revealed to be a complete mess. Naginata and broken shafts scattered around the room, a broken mirror lies in the wreckage of its case. The remains of a picture are torn apart and left on the shards so I pick them up. I arrange the torn scraps into a picture I took for Opals birthday last year. I throw the scraps at the wall and earn the worried glance of Leo. "She _was _my friend. My _best _friend. And no, I didn't know." He nods again and stares at the floor. Mikey is about to touch something but I slap his hand away noticing the poison plant that me and Opal created in my lab. _She kept it. _I look at it, it seems to be in full bloom. That's when we hear the knocking on her door.


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you Nikushimi means Hatred. Don't go off at me saying it's Zoo, Nikushimi is another translation of it. Also I will be taking Japanese this year so my translations should be better than google translate.**

"Opal, you in there? Master Shredder wants to talk to you. About the prisoner." Leo motions for us to hide. Mikey squeezes under the bed and Leo climbs into a cupboard bolted into the far wall. I crawl beneath a Naginata case with the grass front smashed in. The door creaks open, light spilling into the room. A shaft of it lands on the cupboard Leo's hiding in. My body goes rigid. Bradfords muscular form is illuminated in the light.  
>He looks around a bit and steps inside.<p>

**~~Opal's POV~~**

"BRADFORD!" I yell. I speed down the hall and land a punch on his cheek. He falls back and glares at me. "Grrr" He jumps up and charges me. I step aside and use my tail to shove him into the wall. "Opal YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" I giggle. "Will I?" I mock.

He attacks again, this time with his longsword. I draw my double-edged Naginata and block his attack. He stumbles forward and I make a stab at his arm. Blood spills out of the wound and onto the concrete. I growls at me and I smile. "Oh." I add. "Don't call me Opal. Its Nikushimi now." He throws a punch at me with his uninjured arm but I easily dodge it.

"Now what was it you had to tell me? Or were you just being a dick?" I grin. I like to see my enemy shrivel on the ground. "Master wants to see you." I grin. "Thats a good little doggie, now run along!" I kick him in the back and he spits at me. "NOW!" I yell. He glares at me and turns to leave, walking away holding his arm.

I enter my room and shut the door. "He's gone and the guards are unconscious, theres little to no time." Mikey crawls out from under my bed and the as-yet un-named one from the closet. Donnie climbs out from under a Naginata case. -I nod at them and leave the room.

A tear slips down my cheek, hidden my my bandana. I no longer have any friends. None at all. I've lost Donnie, other than him, no ones ever liked me for me, not for my skill, not for my mutation, Donnie was friends with me for me. Simple stupid me.

The turtles follow me down the passage suspiciously, I can't blame them, I'm their enemy. I kidnapped their brother and threw him in the dungeons. I stop abruptly. "I can't go any further. It's the cell at the end, I hope you will accept my apology and not hate me for this vendetta." I turn to go. The blue masked turtle stops me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I ask. I need to go. "Thank you. For helping us." My eyes widen. "I wasn't helping. I was fixing something I broke. Now if you will let me, I need to go." I shrug off his hand and sprint down the hall.

I kneel in front of Master Shredder. "Master." I don't look up. "Opal, you have done more on your first mission then my other worthless idiots who pose as henchmen. Your work shall be rewarded. As for now. Leave me." He says. "Yes Master." I stand up and leave the Fear-Monger on his throne.

I walk back to my room but I don't stop there. I take the right turn that leads into the basement. I climb down the stairs and out into the sewers. I walk around a bit, trying to clear my head. Scuffling to my right alerts my senses. I clamber along the floor of the sewers and towards the sound. I press my body into the wall and peer at the four beings making the sound.

"So we meet again." I chuckle to myself. The still-unnamed turtle looks up at me cautiously. He draws his katana and charges me. Donnie and Mikey follow him and I laugh. I lean back into the shadows. I know my eyes still glow and their all focusing on them. The Blue turtle reaches me and I easily dodge his stab. I jump out into the light giggling.

"You should see the look on your faces now." I stop giggling and my voice turns serious. "Look I'm sorry for before, I just didn't know how to act, I've never really knew people before so yeah, you'd be the same." Donnie looks at me strangely and Mikey's grinning. Blue-boy however is staring at me.

"How long have you been following us?" He asks. "I just found you lot." My find flashed a little, back to when me and Donnie, tried and succeeded to make a AI video game that adapted to your game play when we were ten. That was the opening question. I sake my head trying to clear the memory away.

I am about to say more when a sharp blow to my head makes me sick. I spin around and pass out from the second blow.

!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!-TIMMY-TIME-SKIP-!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!

I open my eyes onto the familiar ceiling of Donnie's lab. "Don?" I ask. He's not in the room at the moment. I try to sit up but my wrists are tied down. My ankles are tied down too. I start to hyperventilate. My hands clench and I start screaming. I continue screaming. I hate being tied down. I watched my mother being pulled apart before I was mutated and my Father eating the remains.

Donatello walks in and I stop screaming to ask "Donnie, why am I tied down?" I look at him. "My brothers don't trust you." My eyes widen. "Where's my Naginata?" He looks at me pitifully. "We can't let escape." My mind races and I come to a conclusion. "What did you do to Donnie Kraang?" I glare at the obvious Kraang.

I tear slips from its eyes. "I'm not a Kraang." The fake tells me. "LIAR!" I strain against the ropes. "YOU'RE NOT THE DONNIE I LOVED!" I scream.


End file.
